justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
S.I.M.P (Squirrels In My Pants)
|pictos = 51 |from = TV show |tvfilm = |artist = 2 Guyz In The Parque ft. (ENG) Christine Byrd (as Candance Flynn) (SPA) |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |pc = Blue |nowc=Squirrel |perf = Caitlyn Santiago|gc = Light Yellow}} " " by 2 Guyz In The Parque (Phil LaMarr, Robby Wycoff, Danny Jacobs, Dan Povenmire, and Martin Olson) ft. Candace Flynn (Ashley Tisdale) is featured on . Languages *English *French *Italian *German *Spanish *Dutch *Danish *Finnish *Norwegian *Swedish *Portuguese Appearance of the Dancers 'Lead Dancer' She has black tied up hair, light blue jersey, dark-washed jeans, and grey sneakers. She represents Candace Flynn. Background The routine takes place in a stony circle in a forest; at certain points, it switches to a different background, and many green or brown acorns appear moving and falling behind them. Phineas, Ferb and the 2 Guyz In the Parque make appearances in the background. The dancer is accompanied by two backup dancers. The one on the left wears a red cap, a grey sweater, black pants, and black sneakers, and the one on the right wears an ochre beanie, red sweater with a white T-shirt underneath, black jeans, and black sneakers. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend your arms and then move your arms left to right. Trivia *This song is from the Phineas and Ferb episode "Comet Kermillian". *The background for this song is based on the scene in the episode where the song is sung. * The song is very short, and it does not reach the 2 minutes mark (1:47 seconds). * In the Brazilian version of the song, the second verse takes the place of the third verse, and after this, there are no lyrics anymore and the music is instrumental. * in the Spanish version only 24 lines from 39 appear. ** On the line Ven Mas Cerca y Mirame Bailar (Come closer and watch me dance), Ven (Come) is replaced by Menea (Shake). ** The line of the second verse is repeated in the third verse and after this, there are no lyrics anymore and the music is instrumental like the Brazilian version. * This is the third song by Ashley Tisdale in the series after Positivity and We’re All in This Together. Gallery Squirrel cover generic.png|'' '' SJ6E41-6.png|'' '' on the menu Squirrel promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Videos Phineas and Ferb Songs - S.I.M.P Squirrels in My Pants (extended version) 2 Guys n the Parque - S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) (Just Dance Disney Party Version) Just Dance Disney Party SIMP Squirrels in my Pants Just Dance Disney Party Ho Gli Scoiattoli Nei Pantaloni (S.I.M.P. - Italian Version) Just Dance Disney Party - Ardillas por Doquier - Phineas y Ferb S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) - Just Dance Disney Party (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs by Ashley Tisdale Category:2000s Category:Disney Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party Category:Caitlyn Santiago Category:Jake Elliott Category:Kai Whitaker